


Suum Cuique

by peppymint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post WWII. Prussia lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suum Cuique

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing

His form cloaked in shadows, the ex-nation watched the Allies exit the building. Crimson eyes burning with a inner fire as a silent snarl spread over his lips. Oh sure, none of them were actively celebrating, but precious few of them showed any remorse for their actions.

Although, the pale figure paused thoughtfully, focusing on one dark haired figure. Austria did look a tad more reserved than usual. But that could just be due to the other's own near death experience. This war had almost been the end of his old enemy. The only reason it hadn't been was that the Allies had chosen to see him as a victim.

His gaze moved to Britain and America, hands clenching as he imagined them around their throats. He was tempted, so tempted to go down there and give them what they deserved, but he wouldn't. They all believed him dead, and for the moment he had no intention of correcting their misconceptions. Seriously though, did they honestly think that a few signatures on a piece of paper would be enough to destroy the mighty Prussia?

Well, obviously they did. Most of them had been eager to do it. He was too violent they said. Too quick to strike, too slow to mercy. Well that the silver haired personification couldn't deny; of course he was always ready to fight. How could he not be with a mighty empire on either side? There had been countries in his position had hadn't lasted a decade, much less the centuries he had seen rise and fall.

As for his mercy, well why didn't they ask Holy Roman Emp . . ., sorry Germany about that. Not that he had ever told them about how he had rescued the young nation from the battlefield, giving him and new name and a new purpose. Honestly, at least one of them should have realized without him saying anything. They hadn't though.

Or France. He had held the blond in his power not a year past. Hell, most of the older nations had been on the receiving end of his blade at least once. He could have destroyed them if he wished, but he hadn't. Something he was regretting right about now.

Prussia was not the eldest among the nations, not by a long shot. But he did know something none of his fellows had figured out concerned as they were over land and borders. Before he had become a country, he had been a Holy Order. More than that, an ideal. He was still an ideal.

Suum cuique, to each his own. The kingdom of Prussia may have been gone, but the personification could still feel his people. Millions of them, all over the world, all of whom danced to the beat of their very own drum.

The knight stifled a laugh as he reached up to finger his iron cross. He knew what he was, and as long as he held onto that knowledge, Prussia would never fade. He was just that awesome. Someday maybe, one of the others would figure that out. Personally, he was looking forward to it, if only to see the look on their faces.

Yes, he was reduced, a mere fraction of what he had once been. But he lived, and where there is life, there is hope. Prussia had been born for conflict, and that didn't just mean aimlessly charging things with a sword. He could be patient.

The world was always turning after all. All he needed was an opportunity. The chance to whisper something in the right ear. One day, his time would come, and Prussia would rise again, even greater than before.

And they, they would pay.


End file.
